myfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Pond
Aurora is Wolfheim's resident blacksmith and a huntress in training. She is an otter faunus Personality Aurora is a very playful and fun-loving person. She can get serious when the situation calls for it, but usually, she stays on the fun and joking side of things. She is very passionate about weapons and has taught herself to repair and make them, becoming a blacksmith at the age of fourteen. She cares a lot about her family and her town and has decided to take on a career of a huntress to help and defend Wolfheim and be an even bigger asset to Stormcrow, so they could take on protection missions as well. This care makes her distrustful and wary of the Councils and rich and powerful people as well as Atlasian Military. She-like everyone else- remembers all too well how these people left Wolfheim to fend for itself after the mines got closed down. She does try however to look at people individually and see good in everyone. Because of Silver's influence over her, she is very protective of women and girls and just like her friend considers them sisters until proven otherwise. She fights with an unfolding crossbow and her semblance allows her to control and produce Northern Lights, which makes her more fond of the night and hate light pollution in big cities as it interferes with her abilities. History Aurora was born as the second child to Zlatan and Malina Pond. Her first years of life were carefree. Her family lived humbly but well, and her parents spend as much time as they could with her and her brother. Yaskier was very fond and protective of her as well. He introduced her to his friends Inna and Silver. They all would hang around the woods and bathe in the pond and nearby bay. This was also the time when Aurora first showed her interest in blacksmithy. She would, often pick up sticks and try and make weapons for herself and her friends However, this blissful time soon came to an end when the mines collapsed and eventually closed. Her father got crippled in that tragedy and could not find a good enough job. Malina's dressmaking wasn't making enough Lien, especially as she couldn't do the job fulltime. This forced Yaskier to take on various jobs and hunt in the woods. Aurora felt especially useless and frustrated then as she was too young to take on any job. She would follow her brother on his hunting trips however and this was when she found out she was pretty good with bow and arrow and begun to craft her first weapons. Around that time she also found out her semblance-the Northern Lights. She and Yaskier had gotten lost and it became dark. Aurora in her fear shot her hands up and created colorful lights, marking their location. A year later things changed once again when Silver hauled the old ship from the bay to Wolfheim and started her crew. Watching her friend and sister a desire was born in young Aurora to become like her. To be an inspiration and help her town. She had decided to become a huntress, so Stormcrow could also take on mercenary protection and extermination missions. She has decided to go to Signal over Sanctum, preferring life in the much quieter Patch. At the school, she met and befriended Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose, daughters of her teacher Taiyang(and nieces to her another teacher Qrow Branwen). Also at Singal, she also honed in her talent for forging and repairing weapons and built her trusty crossbow-Hunter. To train and to additionally help her family she opened a blacksmith's shop in town. Category:Characters Category:Wolfheim Citizens Category:Female Characters Category:Pond Family Category:Faunus Category:Anima Dwellers